


【青黄】On the Verge 一触即发

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, R18!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	1. Chapter 1

「ALL」

1）囚禁play 2）捆绑play 3）小黑屋

有点虐黄濑啊……千万千万慎点！慎！慎！慎！

 

正文

那缕投在库尔巴克市最大的夜店Ecstasy所有者青峰大辉脸上的夕阳，是黄濑凉太见到的最后一缕阳光。

“老大……”

Ecstasy酒店三十一层高楼的天台上，伯莱塔92F型手枪，装了消声器，悄无声息地要了这个跪在地上瑟瑟发抖的男人的命。

“我，青峰大辉，”古铜肤色的男人带着墨镜，背对着夕阳，看不清长相，“从不养没用的狗。”

男人把玩着那把银色伯莱塔92F，“这新货到是不错。”

“老大，这枪可是从维斯福特弄到的洋货，好使着呢。”一个脸上带着刀痕的黑发男人凑到青峰大辉身旁，神情极为谄媚，“对了，老大，这地上的金发怎么处置？”

青峰大辉瞥了眼因为脑后受重击而昏倒在地上的黄濑凉太，“霸天虎，你给我亲自看着。看丢了……”

那叫“霸天虎”的人吓得赶紧保证道，“小的定把人给老大您看好了！”

 

头很痛。

黄濑睁开眼睛，却发现眼前一片漆黑。

眼睛被散着恶臭味的黑布狠狠地绑了好几圈，勒地眼睛发涩。

黄濑动了动身，身上捆着绳子，紧的很。

哼，黄濑冷哼了一声，还真是不会怜香惜玉。

眼睛被蒙住了，就要靠其他器官来观察周围的环境，这是作为杀手的基本功。

衣服，身上的衣服被人换过了。几天前被抓到Ecstasy非法买卖肉身的船只上时，穿的是全库尔巴克有名的最底层人才会穿的麻布衣服，剌人的很。可现在身上这件的触感，比那件衣服稍强一些。

来回走步的声音……有人在外面巡逻。

自己是又被关回地牢里了？

不对，若是回到地牢里的话，会和其他人一起关着，可周围没有呼吸声。

有晃铁栅栏的声音！

地牢里是铁门锁着，不是栅栏，这里不是地牢。

“啧啧，老大还真有眼光。我看这个，可是这批里最带劲的。刚刚换衣服的时候，我摸了一下那屁股，诶吗，你知怎么？老子差点没硬了。”

“哪还轮的到你？你可别癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉。”

“天鹅肉？就这货？卖屁股的骚货老子才看不上呢，咱老大留着他不也就是为了爽一爽？用完了可不就踢了？”

“这可是个新货，没开过光你懂不懂？老大玩高兴了，兴许就自己留下了。”

“老大留下了又有什么了不起？被老大玩死了几个你也不是不知道，死后身上有多少枪眼子都数不清。”

“你们两个臭东西，老子让你们好好看着这金发小子，无关的话都给老子憋肚子里！”霸天虎拿着铁棒子就照那两人守门的喽喽身上打过去，那两人的身骨子到结实，愣是站稳了没动。“一会儿老大就过来了，你们要是想保住命就给老子……谨言什么来着……”

“慎行。”喽喽接了一句话茬。

“老子还不知道是‘谨言慎行’吗？”霸天虎气不顺又捆了那喽喽一棒子。

很好，黄濑想，这正是自己想要的。

虽然这次的目标很棘手，不过却是单大票。干完这单，就金盆洗手去首都美加利亚过上流日子。这匿名的买主还真是大手笔，给的钱远远超过了那个人头的价值。

不过这些黑道白道的恩怨，黄濑并不关心。既然有人为了买人头烧钱，往自己腰包里送钱，当然要笑纳了。

“虎哥今天心情不好？”

“还不是怕掉脑袋！你不知道？黑龙哥今天就因为没看住这小子，被老大给毙了。现在尸体还躺在天台上，怕是已经被乌鸦啃的只剩骨头了。”

黑龙？这名字在地牢里听过！对了，他不就是在地牢里看着自己那间牢房的独眼龙？

“老大现在真的是杀人不眨眼了！竟然连黑龙哥都杀了？黑龙哥不是老大的心腹之一吗？”

“老大不养没用的狗你不知道？赶紧看好这金毛，要不然，咱们的脑袋也别想要了。”

这青峰大辉，还真是残暴。美加利亚都报上慈善家之首，天天假慈悲地呼吁禁止居民携枪，可自己又做着什么勾当？还真是张丑恶的嘴脸。

不过，在黑帮里，到是没几个人敢像青峰大辉这般张扬跋扈。

“老大好！”

青峰大辉来了！

黄濑凉太深深吸了口气，想要杀死军火贩子头目灰崎祥吾，就必须先爬上青峰大辉的床博得他的信任。

青峰大辉可是灰崎祥吾的铁哥们，若是想接近灰崎祥吾，就要先让自己变成高等货，只供贵宾用的高等货。只是Ecstasy的高等货，验货的活都是由青峰大辉亲自完成的。

呵呵，黄濑冷笑了一下，为了这单子，自己可真算是尽心竭力了。

只是为了钱？

雇主答应事成之后，可以领到一张美加利亚的金卡。有了金卡，就可以从首都的帝国大牢里随意释放一名囚徒。

而黄濑要用金卡，释放同样杀人无数的，和自己齐名的，火神大我。

若不是两个月前火神大我为了不让黄濑被帝国大牢里的酷刑折磨疯掉，成了黄濑的替罪羊。

那晚，真是荒唐！

不知是谁买通了全国大小杀手集团要取自己的人头，不过若是自己去帝国大牢自首的话，就可以免除一死。

黄濑根本没怕过死，也根本不可能去自首，那是对一个杀手能力的否认，也是对一个杀手尊严的践踏。

可是火神大我去了帝国大牢，说他就是黄濑凉太。

黄濑去探过亲，光明正大毫无遮掩地走了进去，看见了火神大我却只问了一句，“为什么”。

然后就看见那个火红头发的傻子难道憨厚地笑了，答案是，“我突然发现，好像是迷上你了”。

真是个傻子！

杀手的基本功，最忌讳的，只有两个字，情、爱。

“我会拿到金卡的，等我。”

这是黄濑和火神在牢里说的第二句话，也是最后一句。

然后，火神又笑了。他说，“这些天好多崇拜我的男男女女都来探过亲，也都说一定会拿到金卡救我，我都不信。不过，我信你。”

黄濑没有被火神感动，完全没有。

自小被父母遗弃，黄濑就告诉自己，没有任何人可以相信，没有任何人可以依靠，只能靠自己。而死在黄濑手里的师傅，是正真绝了黄濑所有希望的人。

本以为是真的可怜自己才教自己杀人之道，可后来呢？

十八岁的黄濑亲口从那个男人口中听到，“凉太，你可终于长大了。为师终于等到这一天了！”

师傅把黄濑按倒在床上夺去黄濑初吻的同时，死于黄濑的刀下。

他有洁癖，很独特的洁癖，上不得未成年。

黄濑从不自爱，却也从未想过要躺在谁身下。

只是这次，不同了。

若是欠了人情，那真是比杀了黄濑还要难受。黄濑受不得别人的好意，拿着都心慌。虽然若是放任不管，火神大我最多半年，定死在帝国大牢里——还未听说有人在那里活得过半年，但是黄濑怕余生不安。

所以，必须拿到金卡。

而金卡，只有帝国政府的核心政客才有权颁发。

这次的雇主是个厉害的角色。

“铛！”

铁栅栏掀开的声音，接着似乎有一群人跟着进来了。

真怂啊，青峰大辉，名声在外到是响亮，实际上也不过如此。

“摘了。”青峰大辉手指头一动，霸天虎立马跑过来帮黄濑摘了眼睛上的那臭布。

布一被摘掉，黄濑就立刻活动活动了眼睛，又酸又涩的。

“把脸抬起来。”青峰大辉的声音很是漫不经心，用着和下人奴婢说话的语气。

青峰大辉站在一米远的地方盯着黄濑，这里是砖垒成的牢房，没有窗，只能看从铁栅栏里透进来的光来分辨周围的环境。

要想让青峰大辉这样的人感兴趣，就不能顺从他的意思。

“呵，”黄濑嘴角露出了一个厌恶的笑容，仍旧低着头，让金色的刘海挡住青峰大辉的视线，“你是谁，有资格指挥我？”

“哈哈哈，有意思。”青峰大辉脸上露出了笑意，可惜不是善意的。

“混蛋！”霸天虎一把揪住了黄濑的头发把黄濑的脸冲向青峰，而青峰身后的喽喽竟然拿着一把手电筒照向黄濑久处在黑暗中的眼睛。

黄濑闭上眼睛拼命地挣扎着，力气过大，霸天虎的手拽掉了黄濑好几根头发。

这仇，黄濑记在心里了。

“长得真不错。”青峰大辉走近捆着黄濑的椅子托起黄濑的脸，仔细地观察。

那紧紧闭合为了保护眼睛的睫毛因为痛疼而颤抖着，在光下雪白的、毫无血色的脸，紧紧咬合粉嫩的双唇，因为仰头而愈加修长白皙的脖子，以及宽大的衣领下俯视即可看到那胸上的红缨。

“放开我！”黄濑想象一下无聊时打发时间看到的电视剧里那些宁死不屈的坚贞妇女面对恶棍们的模样，“你休想碰我！”

青峰大辉在肩头举起右手，示意打灯的小喽喽可以停了。

刺眼的灯光一消失，黄濑就立刻瞪向了青峰大辉，狠狠的语气仿佛面前是自己的杀父仇人。“你是谁？凭什么抓我！”

“金毛，”青峰大辉拍了拍黄濑的脸，力气到是不大，“你骗不了我。”

“骗你？”黄濑笑道，“真不知道你在说什么！”

“你不仅知道我是谁，而且，就是为了爬上我的床才来Ecstasy的不是吗？”青峰大辉笑得很霸道。

“爬上你的床？哈哈哈，你可看清楚了，我是男人。我堂堂一个男人，为什么要上你的床？”黄濑喘了口气，身上的绳子勒的太紧一笑便刺得浑身都疼，“你是有胸的妞，还是有大长腿的婊子？”

“你是男人？”青峰凑到黄濑身前，对着黄濑的耳朵吐气，“这么漂亮的脸是男人还真是可惜了。不过，对于你是否是男人这件事，我觉得，还要检验检验。”

“你要做什么！”

青峰脸上满是讥笑，那手指修长的古铜色手一把抓住了黄濑的胯下。

“哟，还真有啊？哈哈哈。”

黄濑此生最恨的就是狂妄的人。

所以每次杀人的时候，都是黄濑最高兴的时候。高价买下的人头，都是自以为是、狂妄自大的人的。

雇主只说要杀了灰崎祥吾，却没说不可以杀青峰大辉。

等取了灰崎的脑袋之后，第二个，就是青峰大辉。

“可以松开了吧？”黄濑瞪着青峰，就面对面地瞪着，眼睛里一丝畏惧都没有。

“看看这漂亮的脸脏的，”青峰退后了一步，坐到了喽喽们搬来的椅子上，像是看戏子一般看着黄濑，眼里全是蔑视。“给他洗个澡，从上到下，给我洗干净。”

“老大，你看这样行不？”

来者举起一桶冰水全数倒在了黄濑身上，从头上倒下来的。

黄濑冻得浑身发抖。

黄濑最讨厌的，就是冷了。被丢掉的时候，是冷在黄濑记忆里的定义。冷，就是无助、抛弃、和濒临死亡。

又是一桶冰水。黄濑觉得自己的意识在涣散，不是因为身体上的不适，而是精神上对冷的恐惧。

“停。”青峰摆了摆手，“你们都退下。”

“老大，您自己和这人留在这里不会有什么危险吧？”霸天虎道。

“滚。”

霸天虎碰了一鼻子灰，十分不爽地带着一帮弟兄们离开了。

“我还不都是为了老大好？”霸天虎一出门就冲着自己的手下们发脾气，“若是老大有个什么三长两短的，我们Ecstasy集团怎么办！”

“头儿，老大这半年来变了好多。”一小喽喽道，“本来老大对我们都很好的。就是这最近半年，老大似乎是对什么都提不起兴趣，变得越来越残暴了。”

“你给我管好自己的嘴！”霸天虎骂道，“老大岂是你能说三道四的？！”

“你想干什么！”黄濑才从令人作呕的记忆里挣扎回来，就看见了正一件一件甚是优雅地脱衣服的青峰，他不会变态到要在这里和自己做那等龌龊之事？

沐猴而冠、地痞流氓能优雅到哪去？

“你不是想让我上你吗？”青峰那因为说话而上下起伏的喉结十分明显，就同他浑身散发出来的霸道浓烈的男性荷尔蒙一样，让人不悦。“我满足你可好？”

青峰粗暴地扯下了本就系得松散的扣子，因为动作太大，白色衬衫上头的扣子全部扯开了线。

“你就那么饥渴？”黄濑嘲笑了青峰一番，“只要看到脸长得好的，就开始和畜生一样用下半身思考了？”

“你很聪明。”青峰用力捏住了黄濑的尖下巴，埋下头狠狠地扫荡了黄濑的口腔，直到，黄濑用急促的鼻音反抗着索要空气。“你知道怎么做可以让我碰你。”

“呸！”黄濑缓过气来就朝青峰的脸上吐了一脸的口水，“不要脸！”

“哈哈哈，”青峰用衬衫的袖子擦干净了黄濑吐得口水，“看来你对自己的后穴很自信啊？你就那么自信它能取悦我，留住我的心？”

“你怎么不拿马桶水漱漱口？”黄濑骂道，“洗完定比你现在的嘴干净！”

“用你的嘴来洗岂不是更合适？”青峰抓住黄濑的头发就黄濑的唇塞进了自己嘴里，粗壮的舌头塞满了黄濑的口腔。

黄濑合不拢嘴，因为青峰有力的右手狠狠地捏着自己的咬肌两侧。

津液从黄濑的嘴角淌了出来，一直往下，流过了黄濑的脖子，钻进了衣领里。

青峰左手狠狠一扯，把黄濑身上那件本就宽大的衣服全部撕裂了。

真是个禽兽！

青峰的大手用力地在黄濑胸上揉搓，本来冰冷的胸膛，如今是阴阳两重天。左边的胸膛依旧苍白冰冷，而右边已经被身上的野兽狠狠揉搓的泛出了粉红色。

“啊呼~”青峰的吻从捅到嗓子眼里的深吻变成了变换着角度一伸一缩的、像是恋人之间的舌吻。

如果黄濑可以活动口腔的话，一定会忍不住咬断青峰大辉在自己嘴里放肆的舌头！

“嗯！”青峰的手沿着黄濑的侧腰摩挲下滑，探进了黄濑的内裤里。黄濑拼命摇头反抗，却被青峰死死地按在了椅子上。

津液不停地流，因为没有了上衣的阻拦，竟然染湿了裤沿。

青峰好像是尝到了甜头。

青峰的舌头从黄濑的口中抽了出来，从右嘴角开始，又吸又舔地一直在黄濑脸上、耳朵上放肆，直至太阳穴。

青峰湿乎乎的津液舔了黄濑半脸，虽然青峰口中带着一股青草的香气，可黄濑感觉很恶心。

若不是为了火神大我！

这个莽撞的家伙，就算是全国的杀手追杀我又如何？！我完全有能力自保，用得着你替我进监狱！

下面竟然有感觉了！

黄濑被自己的发现吓了一跳。

不过也正常，是男人被捏搓着那里，会有人不硬？

“你硬了。”青峰俯下身舔着黄濑发红的耳朵，似乎对黄濑下体的反应十分满意。

“不硬才奇怪不是吗？”黄濑大方地一笑，瞥了眼青峰的裤裆，道，“到是你，看着我就能硬了？还真是禽兽……啊！你做什么！”

青峰扒开黄濑的膝盖，正好黄濑的腿被绑在椅子腿上，双腿大大地敞开着。

“我对你很有兴趣。”青峰蹲在黄濑胯下，笑容太奸诈了。“我很少对人产生兴趣。哦，应该这样说，你是第一个让我有兴趣到想为你口交。”

“那我还要感激不尽了是不是？”黄濑脸上写满了恶心的心情，看着青峰大辉隔着裤子舔自己的胯下，即使这个男人帅气魁梧到赏心悦目，还是感觉怪异。“你真是个禽兽！”

因为黄濑的不领情激怒了青峰，这可是青峰第一次屈尊口交。因为神出鬼没地就想让这个浑身带刺的男人心甘情愿地屈服在自己身下，当然要先让他尝到点甜头才行。青峰一口吸住了黄濑那肿胀的下体，虽然隔着裤子，黄濑仍旧能感觉到青峰口腔里的炙热。

黄濑屏住呼吸，若是一松开，呻吟声定会溢出口！

黄濑用牙齿咬着下嘴唇，青峰越是卖力地鼓弄，黄濑咬的越狠。

不能认输，虽然按在一开始编排好的角色剧本，这时候是可以松口气呻吟出来从而让精虫上脑的青峰更加沉迷。

“叫出来！”青峰用力咬了下黄濑那脆弱之处，黄濑痛的眉毛紧皱，更是紧咬着下唇不放不出声。

不能认输！

“真是有骨气啊。”青峰大辉把口中包着布料的性器吐了出来，看着黄濑松了口气，青峰笑得更是豪放了，“哈哈哈，瞧瞧你，把自己咬的嘴唇都红了。我不信，这样你都不叫出声来。”

青峰用膝盖顶弄着黄濑的胯下，有节奏地用力摩擦着本就已经要缴械了的性器，双手的大拇指更是不怕惹火的狠狠按进了黄濑的乳珠里。虽然青峰的指甲并不长，可是因为手指深深地陷进去，坚硬的指甲随着拇指地揉弄，有一下没一下地刮弄着黄濑的乳晕。

男人那里并不该有感觉的！

因为憋着想发声的欲望，黄濑的眸子染了一层白雾。

“还不屈服于我？”青峰舔了舔唇，低头一口含住了黄濑的左乳。

“嗯……”黄濑实在倔强，舌头一下一下碾过的快感席卷了全身。青峰仿佛感觉到了黄濑的动摇，膝盖顶弄的更加用力。

右乳被青峰扭扯着一点也不温柔，左乳更是被青峰的嘴包裹着肿胀的不像样子。又黏又湿的舌头总是不放过最顶头的硬珠子，好像要把它舔软了才罢休。

不行了……这个念头吓怕了黄濑，不行！不能认输……

阵阵电流刺激着黄濑大脑的神经中枢，黄濑不由自主地向后仰着脖子，唇被咬的生疼，眼泪也夺眶而出。

青峰得意地笑了。

最后一击！

“啊！”青峰把黄濑的身子用力一提，左手就溜进了黄濑后腰的裤头里，准确地用食指捅进了黄濑的后穴，直插内里的凸起！

黄濑像泄了气的气球无力地靠在椅子上，真是个禽兽。

胯部湿乎乎的难受极了，身体在冒着虚汗。

已经三五天没洗过一次澡了，浑身都不舒服。

“让我先洗个澡。”黄濑平和了心态，道。

“条件呢？”青峰把手抽了出来，居高临下地看着黄濑。

黄濑也不畏惧青峰，仰着头对上青峰的藏青色眸子，叹了口气。然后黄濑似乎服软了，十分色气地舔了舔嘴唇，“你让我洗完澡，我配合你……”

“配合我什么？”青峰的笑意更浓了。

黄濑用口型念出了两个字，做爱。

“那我岂不是要放了你？”青峰挑了挑眉，似乎在看黄濑想要怎么应对。

“你Ecstasy的大股东，黑帮里名声最响的黑老大，还怕我不成？”黄濑没有移开对着青峰眸子的眼睛，计划很顺利。

不就是做一场吗？眼睛一闭，把他想象成女人就行了。对，是自己没长眼看上了块头肥硕的黑种女人。

“你很厉害，”青峰笑着用军刀剌开了捆绑黄濑的绳子，“你取悦了我。”

“我很荣幸。”黄濑抖掉了身上的绳子，被绳子捆绑的地方现在都发红了。“然后，我想请问，浴室在哪？”

水哗哗哗地流着，黄濑在享受着行动之前的安逸。

没想到自己的第一次要给一个男人，而且还是比自己壮实很多的黑皮男人，虽然很帅。

原来青峰大辉把自己困在了酒店的一个房间里。

真是变态啊，在酒店里修了一个牢笼。

卫生间就在寝室大床的正前方，没有门，没有帘子。

而青峰大辉现在就穿着个浴衣，是的，没穿内裤，倚在枕头上盯着黄濑，在浴室里洗澡的黄濑。

黄濑到也大方，还对着青峰把自己的后穴清理干净。

黄濑在示好。

是的，该是向青峰大辉示好的时候了。先激怒他，然后再示好，慢慢瓦解对自己建起来的防备之心。

黄濑拿着白色的大浴巾胡乱地擦了擦湿漉漉的头发，没穿浴衣，十分坦诚地走向了躺在床上的黑皮。

白色的床和青峰大辉真是格格不入。

黄濑走到床边的时候就把手里的浴巾丢到了地上，然后爬上了青峰的床，跪着挪到了青峰的大腿根，光着屁股坐在了青峰腿上。

青峰的目光早就把黄濑扫视了无数边，怕是黄濑身上有多少颗痣都了然了。

“你开放起来，”青峰一手揽住了黄濑的小蛮腰，“很有味道。”

“这是你容我洗澡的谢礼。”黄濑握住了青峰暴露在外的性器，不停地撸搓着。

虽然没和别人做过，自慰还是有过的。

青峰仍旧是一脸得意的笑容，似乎还有欣赏的意味。

黄濑把湿漉漉的刘海搂起来，漂亮的额头让青峰心生一丝甜味。

黄濑很乖，因为是计划，送上了自己的唇。

黄濑不会接吻，所以就把主动权让给了青峰，青峰也不负众望地吻软了黄濑的身子。

“你要是再吻我，你就上死尸吧。”黄濑有些置气，青峰大辉完全不顾及他的感受，只图自己一时之快。

青峰吻着黄濑的耳朵，“你真美。”

黄濑笑了，我不美，又怎么能钓上你青峰大辉？

“你硬了。”黄濑被青峰的下体顶到了，“还有就是，你这里好大。”

青峰把黄濑的手牵引着挪到了黄濑的后穴，问道，“我来还是你自己来？”

黄濑可不想再把手指伸进自己的后穴了，“我都洗干净了，你来。”

青峰一边吸着黄濑凑到自己嘴边的胸珠，一边用手指在黄濑的穴儿里捣弄着。黄濑只是有时候忍不住哼哼唧唧地发出了几声鼻音，却始终没让青峰听到销魂的呻吟。

“行……行了。”黄濑趴在青峰的肩膀喘着粗气，青峰用手都把自己插射了两次。

青峰大辉还真能憋。

“你是处儿？”青峰似乎对于黄濑的处子之身很是惊奇。

“被你Ecstasy的买卖船买来的不都是处吗？”青峰真把自己当傻子了？“你跟我装疯卖傻做什么？”

“哈哈。”青峰抽出了手指，“我来动，还是你自己动？”

当然不可能让青峰动了！他是个只顾着自己享乐的Selffishness，自己的第一次，就算是和这样的男人，也要留下快乐的记忆。

“我来。”黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀，对准青峰紫红的性器，把身体交给了地球引力。“嘶……”

有点紧，这是青峰的想法。

有点大，这是黄濑的想法。

“你别胀的那么快啊，混蛋！”黄濑咬着牙，努力的上下挪动着身子。

从黄濑握住自己肩膀的力气青峰就知道他有多努力。

可是嘴还是碎碎地念道着，“你属乌龟的？”

“你个狼心狗肺的东西！”黄濑用力狠狠一坐，连带着加紧了自己的后穴。

被青峰大辉内射了……

MD，这死黑皮终于射了！

黄濑不常爆粗口，可这会儿是真的急了。

当然，即使气愤，黄濑也因为青峰喷在自己的体内那滚烫的汁液到达了高潮。

很好，青峰大辉，我黄濑凉太的清白之身因为你，没了。

黄濑趴在青峰肩头呼呼直喘，也没让青峰把东西拔出去。黄濑知道，青峰并没有满足。而黄濑也不会让青峰轻易满足，否则，自己岂不成了弃子，岂不没有利用价值了？

青峰翻身把黄濑压在身下，黄濑也没有反抗。反正没了一次，没了两次或是更多，已经没有区别了。何况，自己同样爽到了。

不得不说，青峰大辉的腰力不是盖的。

又被插射了三次，青峰也射进了三次。

黄濑迷迷糊糊半醒半睡的时候，听到了他此生听过最没有良心的话。

“你已经没有价值了，明早起来就可以滚了。”

黄濑觉得自己一定是在做梦，青峰大辉那么迷恋自己的身体，就刚刚还说过自己的身子是世上最美妙的。

太累了，黄濑合上了眼睛。

青峰没有立刻离开，因为黄濑浑身发冷瑟瑟发抖地喊着，别丢下我。

青峰不是心软，而是怜悯，怜悯这个喂饱了自己的可怜虫。

青峰抱紧了黄濑，黄濑也回抱着青峰，嘴里却喊着别人的名字，小黑子。

黄濑醒来的时候，除了身旁有和青峰纠缠过的痕迹、自己全身的酸痛之外，再也感受不到昨夜疯狂的痕迹。

该死的青峰大辉，真的让自己滚了？

我可是费尽心机进了Ecstasy，竟然就这样占完我便宜便把我踢了？

你以为我黄濑凉太是吃素的？！

青峰大辉，你欠我的，我定让你还回来。

黄濑穿好了青峰给准备的衣服，后穴被清理过了，不过，黄濑并不感激青峰这假殷勤。

再找机会，或者，直接接近灰崎，总有办法的。

总有办法杀了灰崎祥吾，也总有办法跟青峰大辉讨回来，他欠我黄濑凉太的！

END

感觉不像完结了似的……我是没有写单篇完结的潜质吗……

若是小天使们没看够的话，我再看看试着继续更新？！


	2. 【青黄】On the Verge 一触即发 5

「5」

高绿出没～  
瞬间凶狠青峰出没，预警！  
我没有卡肉（委屈脸

正文

“喂！”

耳边的吼叫和脸上的拍打让黄濑勉强睁开了眼睛。黄濑是没想过，青峰大辉这样的人竟然也可以这么聒噪，一直在耳边吵个不停扰自己清梦。

“别打我脸！”黄濑睁大了眼睛瞪着青峰。

从大概十分钟前，青峰大辉就一直拍黄濑的脸，比打耳光的力度轻不了多少。

“你还能把眼睛瞪这么大？”青峰大辉的语气颇不友善，似乎还有一丝讥讽的成分。“我还以为你马上就要腿一蹬去见阎王了。怎么，脸比命都重要？”

“我没那么容易死。”虽然知道青峰大辉这么做都是怕自己睡过去，可黄濑心里还是不服气。比体能自己当然赢不过一身肌肉的青峰大辉，可是黄濑并不认为自己比青峰大辉弱。力气、体能只是一部分，黄濑的敏捷度和反应速度都是顶级水平，相比之下青峰大辉就逊色一些。

耳边的聒噪声没了黄濑才发现青峰的呼吸声极其沉重。

青峰大辉把黄濑抱在怀里，拖着黄濑往前游。

黄濑虽然会游泳可没受过系统的高强度训练，身体又在海里泡了那么久，早就乏力了。若不是青峰大辉一直拖着黄濑，黄濑怕是真的会死在这恐怖的蓝色海洋里。

藏青色的大海总是没有红土地带给人的安全感强。

当然，也只有在海上同舟共济的人才会将生命都绑在一起。

“为什么救我？”黄濑看着青峰，那张古铜色的脸上已经显露出了疲惫之色。不过青峰大辉真是个要面子的人，在鬼门关前还要逞强，装作一副体力仍旧很充沛的模样。若是没有自己这个拖油瓶的话，青峰大辉应该会很轻松。“明明自己一个人活下去的几率更大。”

“你想死？”青峰大辉没有回头看黄濑，再坚持一会儿，马上就要到了。

“是活是死，对我来说，没有太大区别。”黄濑摆脱不了青峰大辉的怀抱，便也不抵抗，趴在青峰的肩膀上等待着死神的判决。

“既然如此，”青峰大辉那冷淡低沉的嗓音似乎在宣判着自己的命运，“我来为你做决定。”

“你还真是狂妄……”

黄濑抬眼看了看前方，是岸！

活了……

黄濑再次睁开眼睛的时候，已经躺在了VIP病房里。

床边站着一个个子颇高的绿毛怪。

黄濑当杀手这么多年还真是第一次看到有把头发染成绿色这样怪癖的人……而且竟然还是个看起来斯斯文文的眼镜男！

“你醒了？”眼镜男用缠着绷带的手扶了扶眼镜框，似乎是这里的医生。

“显而易见。”黄濑身子还有点发虚，在海里泡的时间太长了身子脱水的厉害。

“你很幸运。”黄濑靠着枕头坐起来，这才发现眼镜男脖子上竟然绑着一个奶嘴项链……果然是怪人。

“什么？”黄濑被这医生莫名其妙的话给说晕了。什么自己很幸运？明明是倒霉透了吧！黄濑是喜欢玩命，但黄濑喜欢的玩命模式的关键词是“惊险刺激”而不是“狼狈不堪”。

“被青峰大辉这个冷血动物眷顾了，难道不算幸运？”绿发大夫似乎在用眼神上下大量着黄濑，道出口的话有股酸味，“你长得的确不错。”

“多谢夸奖。”黄濑并不准备谦虚作态，这医生的话不怀好意。

绿间看了看连在黄濑身上各种仪器的数据都很正常，在手里的记录本上勾勾写写了些东西，转身要离开病房的时候又莫名其妙地道了一句，“不会长久的。”

虽然莫名其妙，黄濑却知道这医生在说什么。

靠皮囊想留住青峰大辉的心是不会长久的。

黄濑腹诽，自己真的就那么像靠脸勾引人的小白脸？虽然靠这张皮囊自己的确是轻而易举地接近了很多高不可攀的人，也成功地要了他们的人头，可黄濑并不觉得生的好看是一件多么让人愉快的事情。

如果不是这张脸，当年那个男人就不会收留自己，更不会断了自己对这个世界仅存的一点好感和对亲情的眷恋。

绿间并不喜欢病床上的这个黄毛男人，直觉告诉他，这个男人不简单。

绿间见黄濑并没有什么大碍便准备离开，刚拉开病房的门，高尾和成就像一只癞皮狗似的朝自己扑了过来。

“小真～我最爱的人是你，你别生啦～刚刚说那个黄毛好看是我眼瞎。他哪里好看，明明丑到只有青峰才惜的要，我都看不上他。小真比他好看多了～还有还有，小真今天脖子上带的奶嘴幸运物也萌呆了！”

黄濑面无表情地看着扑到绿毛怪身上的矮子，这人情商大概不高。

黄濑倒不是因为这人对自己容貌的诋毁而生气，只是自己再不济可也算是青峰大辉救上来的人，在这医院里怎么说也能混个VIP病人住的房间，这人完全不管病人是否需要休息就这样闯进来吵吵闹闹的真不算敬业。

“诶？大美人醒啦？”高尾瞥了一眼黄濑，这才发现黄濑已经醒来了。

“我走了，你们唠。”绿间抖掉高尾，自己离开了。

高尾见绿间走了，到算是变回了正常人的模样。他整理了一下刚刚因为卖萌而被蹭歪的白大褂领子，一本正经地走到黄濑病床前，寒虚问暖道，“你感觉怎么样，有哪里不舒服吗？”

“你是青峰大辉的手下？”黄濑并没有回答高尾的问题，身体有没有事儿黄濑自己能感觉出来。虽说在海里泡了那么长时间，可实际上自己并没有受伤，恢复起来也容易。

“哈哈，”这是高尾遇到的第二个为人不友善的人，自然，第一个是自己的头头，这家医院的owner——青峰大辉，“怎么，老板娘你已经开始帮青峰查岗了？”

“青峰手下有叛徒。你最好告诉他快点把叛徒处理掉，我可不想再和他一起这样玩命。”

“你不想知道青峰怎么样了？”高尾见这黄毛平静的很，心里在琢磨，就算是最冷血的人也该懂得感恩吧？这黄毛这么久竟然都没有要询问一下青峰安危的迹象，简直太差劲了。何况他怕是青峰的新宠，对自己的男人如此不上心，他接近青峰的目的怕是不纯。

“如果他有事的话，你现在还顾的上我的死活？”

“青峰的口味真独特……”高尾小声嘟囔了一句，这黄毛还真是个聪明刁钻的人。“青峰虽然没有大碍不过也低血糖了，你还真是个拖油瓶。青峰横跨过这海有十多次，甚至是比这长很多的他都游过，却没有哪次像这次一般虚弱。”

“虚弱？”用这词来形容那个死要面子的黑皮简直太有喜感，黄濑是完全想象不出青峰大辉弱柳扶风的模样。“你别逗我。”

“不信你去看看，就在419病房，真想不到你竟然有能耐让青峰那么上心。”高尾突然拍了一下脑袋，糟糕道，“诶呀，说漏嘴了！青峰刚刚还吩咐过说不许让你去看他……”

“我并没有去看他的打算。”黄濑露出一副清高做派，似乎完全不屑于去看青峰。

高尾想到黄濑从见到自己开始脸上就没有表现出一副有去慰问慰问青峰的兴趣，便稍稍放心了。青峰大辉爱面子，尤其在自己身下人面前，更是时时刻刻耍酷。这回这个简直是高尾见过的最好看的一个，要不青峰也不会那么上心地拼命救他。这要是被他看见了青峰那蔫蔫的熊样，青峰还不抵赐自己一个和绿间异地分离之罪？！

“嗯嗯，你很有前途！”高尾赶紧顺毛摸，“男人就抵晾着，你要是总让他碰，久而久之新鲜感就没了！”

黄濑鄙视一般地瞥了眼高尾，心里想着，这人原来是个受。

“行啦～我去找我们家小真了，你好好休息别到处乱跑。”

高尾走了之后黄濑就立刻把手上的针头全给拔掉了。要不是吊点滴的时候自己在昏迷，黄濑是打死也不会让他们把针扎进来！

黄濑什么都不怕，就怕疼。也幸好黄濑怕疼，所以做任务的时候黄濑都十分警惕，就怕挨了个枪子或是被砍了一刀什么的，肯定疼死了。幸运的成分也有吧，黄濑身上到是没有任何伤疤，不像那个青峰大辉。

419，还真是符合那个色鬼黑皮的性子。

在镜子前整理整理自己的病服，虽然是灰白色的，可穿在黄濑身上却无端透着一股韵味。黄濑用力拍了拍自己的脸，咬了咬下唇，为了显得红润一些不那么苍白。既然接下来是要趁虚而入一举拿下青峰大辉，何况已经下了那么大的赌注把自己的身体都赔了进去，若是无功而返的话说不准黄濑真的会暴走杀人。

不准备敲门，黄濑推开了419房门。

只见一个身着西服壮实的男人的背影挡住了青峰大辉，他们的谈话因为黄濑的突然闯入而打断了。

男人侧开了身子，于是，黄濑就对上了青峰那双藏青色的眸子。

哈哈，青峰身上的衣服也是这病服，原本黝黑的脸上竟然真的能看出有一丝苍白！青峰的嘴唇有些失色，他整个人靠着枕头坐在床上，不过还是能从眉色间看出他的疲色。

可这都是转瞬即逝的……青峰大辉一看到来者是黄濑便立马收起了那副疲惫的模样，换上了平时那吊儿郎当的痞子样。

只是，论谁都看得出他力不从心。

“你来做什么？”青峰挑了挑眉瞥了眼黄濑，腹诽这黄毛气色竟然还不错，小脸和嘴唇红扑扑的，有点诱人……

“我即便再不情不愿，也是要来看看救命恩人的，不是吗？”黄濑好歹忍住没笑出来，装作冷淡的模样。

“抓到他就先把胳膊腿打残了，再一刀一刀把心脏给我挖出来。”青峰看着西服男，眸子里那股阴深的杀戮气息算是把黄濑惊了一下。“最好录下来给兄弟们看看，背叛我的后果。”

“是。”西服男似乎已经适应了这样的命令，波澜不惊地应了一声。

目送着西服男出了病房，青峰的目光又落回了黄濑身上。

“过来。”低沉的嗓音，性感到能让女人怀孕。怪不得那群胸大无脑的女人发了疯一般想爬上他的床。

“别命令我，青峰大辉。”黄濑站在原地，这样的开局可不是黄濑想要的。以前在那些怂男人面前黄濑可以小鸟依人，可在青峰大辉面前黄濑怎么都不想有一分示弱的姿态。

“我的忍耐是有限的，黄濑凉太。”青峰大辉似乎在隐忍着什么没爆发，可怕是已经在爆发的边缘了。“欲擒故纵的把戏并不是就你一个人会用，我还留着你，只是还对你有点兴趣罢了。”

黄濑惊了一下，青峰大辉是怎么是知道自己身份的？！明明没露出什么马脚！

“黄濑凉太？青峰老板可是和我说话？”黄濑镇定下来，对上青峰穿透力极强的眸子。那藏青色眸子深邃的，似乎能把黄濑从里到外全部看透。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“别和我耍把戏，你这样的我青峰大辉见多了。”青峰神情严肃，若是深究，竟然还带着一丝狠劲。“我再问一次，你接近我的目的，说出来我大概不会杀了你。”

“你不会杀我，即使我背叛了你，你都不会。”黄濑一步一步地靠近青峰床边，脸上的笑容配着金灿灿的发色漂亮的很。

“你可真是个自大的人。”青峰盯着黄濑，目光炙热，就好像黄濑脱禸光了似的。“我很好奇，你的自信哪来的？”

“因为……”黄濑坐到青峰面前，凑到青峰的耳边轻声道，“你爱上我了。”

说罢，黄濑吻了吻青峰的侧脸，青峰却纹丝未动。黄濑还以为青峰会把自己按倒在床上强干。黄濑不甘心，青峰大辉竟然不配合！黄濑琐碎的吻沿着青峰棱角分明的侧脸滑到了青峰那因为衣领微敞而露出的锁骨上。

黄濑肺腑着，他娘的，死黑皮连呼吸都没有凌乱！我的技术就有那么差？

因为超级不甘心，黄濑怒气冲冲地一把扯开了青峰的病服，那健硕黝黑性感到令人嫉妒的身子明晃晃地露了出来。不管三七二十一，黄濑一口咬住了青峰左边的胸肌，青峰眉毛微皱，黄濑这口可不是调禸情的力度。

“还合口？”青峰眉峰一紧，瞪着黄濑道。

黄濑这口咬的的确狠，可青峰的胸肌硬邦邦的让黄濑的咬肌痛的厉害。黄濑没好气地抬起头回瞪青峰，距离近到青峰那该死的依旧平稳的呼吸都喷到了黄濑的脸上，“没想到青峰老板竟然是这么有定力的人。第一次见面的时候，如果我没记错的话，青峰老板可没这么雷打不动吧？”

“你的胆子很大。”

“是因为我有退路。”黄濑一边解自己衣服的扣子一边道，“明明那么喜欢我还隐忍着，就连我那样的主动青峰老板都无动于衷，究竟是谁欲擒故纵？青峰老板不就是想要我吗，我这就让你干到爽。”

黄濑在脱衣服这种事情上真的是有点笨拙，八九个扣子解了半天没解开。这倒像是黄濑不情不愿了，明明都把那么潇洒的话说在前头了……

“我不明白。”黄濑看着青峰突出的喉结上下动了动，然后这句莫名其妙的话就从青峰嘴里吐了出来。

“什么？”黄濑一气之下把衣服猛然扯开了，因为力气太大整件衣服都撕碎了。黄濑到也不在乎，自己早就被青峰大辉看过了，何况以青峰大辉现在的状况，谁攻谁还不一定呢！

“啧……”青峰似乎是被黄濑的举动震到了，看着面前白花花的诱人身子，的确有点想把他扑倒的冲动。不过，还不是时候。“为什么你会有我喜欢你的错觉？”

“青峰老板想抵赖？”黄濑并不因为青峰在自己身上扫荡的目光而害羞，反而抓起了青峰的手就往自己胸上按。“明明青峰老板现在的目光就是想把我扒光了好好享用吧？”

竟然黄濑都亲自送货上门了，青峰哪有不享用的道理？青峰用食指拨弄着黄濑因为没有衣服遮挡直接接触冷空气而挺立起来的乳禸头，迎上了黄濑得逞了一般的笑容。“那证明不了什么，黄濑凉太。就像我对着其他男人女人能硬起来一样，这证明不了什么。”

“你对我有不一样的感觉。”黄濑突然扑向青峰，咬住青峰的右耳轻舔着，“今天我要上你，青峰大辉，你会因为今天而爱上我的。”

青峰觉得大概是自己听错了，这黄毛刚刚说了什么？他要上自己？！

黄濑没有给青峰思考的时间，霸道地狠狠啃住了青峰的嘴，右手狠掐青峰硬挺的乳禸头，左手伸进青峰被下的裤子里用力揉搓着青峰的性禸器。

黄濑仗着青峰现在身体虚弱手上还打着点滴就胡作非为，怎么可能心甘情愿地就这么让青峰大辉占了便宜去？把这黑皮上的自己的那些全部还回去，这才公平。

黄濑知道自己没有经验可能会被青峰嘲笑就努力回忆青峰上自己的时候都做了些什么。松开青峰的唇，看到那张本来苍白的唇被自己啃出了血色，黄濑到是十分满意。心情大好的黄濑好心把青峰唇角溢出来的唾液舔干净了。

青峰出奇的老实，本来黄濑以为自己要花大力气制服青峰呢！可能是青峰大辉知道自己现在体力不支，认栽了吧。

黄濑在青峰脖子上吸吮，种禸草莓种的不亦乐乎。右手早就把青峰的性禸器服侍的硬禸挺起来了。黄濑准备先让青峰射禸一次，就像青峰对自己做的那样，让他先放松一下后禸穴才好插禸进去。

右手沿着青峰的股禸沟慢慢摸了下去，黄濑突然意识到一个问题，抬头看着甚是冷静的青峰大辉问道，“洗澡了吗？”

青峰挑了挑眉，“怎么，嫌我脏？”

“卫生点总是好的。”黄濑现在可不想影响青峰的心情，报复活动可不能因为青峰大辉心情不好而告终。“不过如果是青峰老板的话，我不介意。”

是的，黄濑少有的已经忘记了自己本来的计划而开始被情绪所左右了。

说罢，黄濑的右手继续往下探。

青峰突然用右手抱住了附在自己身上的黄濑，扯下了左手上的针头，看着做出防备姿势的黄濑，道，“真的想上我？”

黄濑把青峰狠狠地按在他身后的枕头上，力气很大。一抹胜利的笑容绽放在黄濑脸上，红唇一启，就和这漂亮的人一般狂妄，“显而易见。”

青峰动了动肩膀却被黄濑按回在枕头上。青峰似乎有些不悦，不过黄濑自信以青峰现在的体力，他是耗不过自己的。

青峰又试着挣扎了几下，可依旧没有逃脱黄濑的手掌心，有些微怒，“不后悔？”

“高兴还来不及。”黄濑笑道。

“我真是越来越佩服你了，”青峰因为用力过度而重重喘息，疲惫地闭上了双眼似乎是认栽了，“黄濑凉太。”

“虽然不知道这个‘黄濑凉太’是谁，”黄濑抚摸着青峰漂亮胸腹肌肉，湿热的唇凑近青峰的耳畔安抚道，“不过，若是青峰老板喜欢，我可以成为青峰老板想要的任何人。”

温湿的红唇沿着青峰的侧颈一直下滑，留恋在青峰的颈窝。

黄濑有些陶醉似的道了一句，“你很性感。”

谁知青峰大辉突然发力翻身把黄濑压在了身下，一根皮带不知从哪里冒了出来，青峰大辉把黄濑的双手狠狠地绑在了一起动弹不得。 

“你耍我！”黄濑挣扎着反抗，怒气冲冲地瞪着青峰，“你明明很虚弱了，哪来这么大的力气！”

“你翘起尾巴耀武扬威的模样很可爱，我的小狐狸。”青峰笑了，可看在黄濑眼里就是在讽刺自己的自作聪明。“宝贝儿，游戏结束了。”

青峰把黄濑的双手绑的死紧按在黄濑头顶，黄濑用双腿反抗却被青峰的双腿狠狠顶住。青峰的热吻吻得黄濑有些脱力，那强劲的舌头大力地扫荡着黄濑的口腔。

不甘心！

青峰撤走了舌头，居高临下的看着黄濑怒气中天的模样，“哪来的这傲气？”

黄濑身子一挺，用嘴狠狠咬住了青峰大辉下唇。

“嘶……”青峰抽了一口冷气，这黄毛小子竟然把自己的嘴唇咬破了？！

黄濑尝到了血的味道才松开，既然报复不成，那就继续按计划行事好了。不过自己可不是能忍气吞声的人，青峰大辉欠的债，黄濑当然要要回来，不管是多是少。

黄濑躺在床上沉沉地呼吸，因为手和身子都被青峰大辉压住了，所以刚刚挺起身去咬青峰大辉的唇也费了黄濑不少力气。不过因为小小的报复而获得的喜悦抑制不住地冒了出来，黄濑笑得美极了，唇上还沾着青峰嘴唇上溢出来的血。“青峰老板不是糊涂了吧，明明游戏才刚刚开始不是吗？”

“很好，我最喜欢难缠的对手。”青峰的左手在黄濑的两胸之间大力地揉着，白皙的胸膛因为青峰的不怜惜泛出粉红的颜色。“不过，宝贝儿，你似乎并不是一个严谨的奸细。”

其实从青峰大辉第一次叫出自己名字开始黄濑就有些怀疑，难道是自己真的露出了什么马脚让青峰大辉察觉出了异端？青峰大辉的确是个难缠的对手，自己以后定要小心谨慎。既然跟踪器已经贴在灰崎的手表上了，那么接下来自己就要找机会逃出青峰大辉的手掌心。

“奸细？”黄濑大笑道，“我明明做一个靠身体挣钱的人就很有前途了，为什么要去卖命？青峰老板若是觉得我底细不干净，大可以放我去Ecstasy服侍别人。这样于青峰老板并没有损失不是吗？何况，青峰老板不要我，我觉得我也能过上好日子。”

“你已经计划好下家了？”青峰一边舔咬着黄濑红润的乳禸头一边用另一只手在黄濑乳禸晕上画圈，“你以为我会把我的东西拱手让给别人？”

“我们只是契约关系。”黄濑正色道，“何况我觉得如果我下定决心要勾禸引别人的话，我会成功的。”

“那就先拿我做实验好了，我的小狐狸，让我看看你的本事。”青峰唇上的口子还在流血，把黄濑的乳禸头都染湿了。“你逃不掉的，如果我还不想放走你的话。何况，你究竟想干什么，我很清楚。”

“青峰老板真是狂妄。”黄濑想反抗却动不了，一挺胸反倒把乳禸头白白送到了青峰的嘴里被青峰狠狠地咬住惩罚了一下。

黄濑倒吸了一口冷气，这不是爱人之间的做禸爱，冷血的青峰大辉。

“告诉我，你为什么要跟踪灰崎祥吾？”青峰扯掉了黄濑的内禸裤，颜色浅嫩的性禸器软趴趴地贴着青峰的大腿根。青峰很是不悦，明明在黄濑身上耕耘了很久，这粉嫩的性禸器竟然没有一丝精神的迹象。

“不知道你在说什么。”黄濑倒吸了一口气，感觉到在自己性禸器上肆无忌惮地大力揉搓的青峰那只大手把自己可怜的性禸器完全包裹住揉面一般地折磨着它。

可过了一会儿，在黄濑性禸器上胡作非为的大手撤走了，伸到床头抽屉里似乎在摸什么东西。

大概是在摸润滑剂，黄濑猜测。

“把套带上，我不想得病。”黄濑自知大势已去便开始为自己的健康着想了。青峰大辉这色鬼不知道碰过多少人，怎么可能没个什么病。

青峰笑了，看着黄濑那一副敢死队的模样，自己在这黄毛心里是有多不堪？还亏一堆美人拼了命也想被自己睡上一觉，果真不是因为自己有魅力而是有钱吗？“别担心，我也怕死，以前和别人做都带禸套。”

黄濑青峰可骗不到，在酒店那次，青峰是上来就插根本没想带安全禸套。“别骗我，你和我做的那次我可没看到你有要带禸套的想法。”

青峰嘴角上挑，流氓本质又浮现了。“像你这样的美人，隔着一层，就好像不曾占有一样。”

“你个流氓。”黄濑吐了青峰一口吐沫，没好气地看着青峰大辉道，“你只在和我做的时候不带禸套是要证明你爱我吗？”

“你怎么总能扯到这个荒谬的结论上？”青峰把润滑剂放到黄濑脑袋边上，继续在抽屉里摸另一样东西。“我怎么会爱上一只狡猾的狐狸？”

黄濑恶心地看着那瓶润滑剂，不知道青峰大辉用它干过多少人。“把那瓶脏东西从我枕边拿走。”

青峰从抽屉里掏出了一个小盒子，黄濑盯着看了好久。

青峰大辉这是干什么？求婚？！

青峰把盒子放在黄濑胸上，压着黄濑头顶上双手的手丝毫没松懈。“这瓶没开过封，专门为你准备的。”

呵呵……黄濑笑了，真是浪费，在我身上你用不完这么多，我保证。

黄濑看着青峰单手打开那个小盒子，因为盒子盖挡着黄濑的视线，黄濑并没有立刻看清里面的东西。

“你要向我求婚？”黄濑对上青峰的眸子，冷冷道，“我不会接受的。”

“小狐狸，”青峰咬了咬黄濑的鼻子，“你可别会错了意。”

青峰从盒子里拿出了一个再普通不过的透明小圆片，却把黄濑吓了一跳。

青峰怎么弄到灰崎祥吾的手表的？！那是自己贴在灰崎祥吾手表上的跟踪器！看来这下又要和青峰周旋才能接近灰崎祥吾了……

黄濑真的是一分钟都不想呆在青峰大辉身边，黄濑承认，自己似乎并不是青峰大辉的对手。

“我还以为是戒指呢，青峰老板真会逗人开心。”黄濑难得示弱，“这是什么？青峰老板买的性禸趣用品？”

“你真可爱。”青峰舔了舔嘴唇，把跟踪器放在指尖色禸眯眯地看着黄濑，“想尝尝这东西的滋味吗，我的小狐狸？”

青峰大辉要做什么？

青峰看出黄濑脸上终于露出了一丝慌张很是满意，把带着跟踪器的手指按在了黄濑的乳禸头上。跟踪器凉凉的，贴在黄濑脆弱的乳禸头上，那红润的乳禸头立马立了起来。

黄濑气急败坏道，“滚开！”

这哪里是个普通的跟踪器，它是自带摄像功能的，虽然摄像范围极其局部。而摄像机的那头直接就传输到了黑子哲也的办公室电脑上。

“害怕了？”青峰亲了亲黄濑的嘴角，在黄濑开始咬人之前撤走了嘴，“还想咬我？怎么，怕和我做禸爱的场景被你的小相好看见？”

黄濑又试着反抗了一下，依旧没有成功。看向青峰的眼神越加凶狠，“别给我胡猜！”

“怎么，被我说中了，生气了？”青峰笑得很得意，总算是看到这只狐狸脱掉伪装的面具之后的模样，即使是一副要杀了自己似的表情。

很好，事情进行的越来越顺利了。

或者是说，他变得比以前更有趣了。

“青峰大辉，我们谈谈吧。”黄濑沉住气冷静下来。不论是天时地利人和，现在自己都不是青峰大辉的对手，顶撞他的结果莫非是一死。在拿到金卡之前，黄濑知道自己还不能那么轻而易举地死掉。“你现在还想要我吗？”

“哟，拿自己得身体来跟我谈条件了？刚刚那只贞烈的狐狸呢？”

“青峰大辉，你我都心知肚明，我不跟你绕弯子。”黄濑咽下这口怒气，“我于你没有什么企图，我保证会很快在你面前消失。”

“啧啧，”青峰用力拍了拍黄濑漂亮的脸蛋，那双琥珀色的眼睛可没有它本身那么纯洁。“没有企图的话，你根本不会出现在我的视线里。怎么，利用完我就想一走了之？我不会让你那么潇洒的。”

“我不和你废话。”黄濑也不多说了，放弃了全身的抵抗，乖乖地被青峰压着。“你把那个东西从我身上拿走，你要对我怎样我都不会反抗，你可以……为所欲为。”

“这可是你自己说的。”青峰大辉把那跟踪器从黄濑的乳禸头上揭下来，因为跟踪器可以自动吸紧所以揭下来的时候发出了“吧唧”一声。

黄濑彻底红了脸。

青峰把跟踪器捏的稀巴烂，而黑子哲也唯一能探测黄濑安危的东西就这样葬送在青峰大辉手里了。

“啊！”青峰连前禸戏都不做完就把黄濑翻了个身，扭开润滑剂的盖子撕开封口贴就塞进了黄濑的后禸穴里，动作流畅到把黄濑吓了一跳。

“怎么？舍得在我面前叫上一嗓子了？”青峰狠狠地将润滑剂地瓶口往黄濑后禸穴里塞，凉丝丝的液体大股大股地往黄濑屁禸股里流。

真是混蛋。

黄濑没有再发出任何声音。自己只是躯体上的短暂屈服罢了，青峰大辉永远得不到自己的尊敬。

“啪”

青峰把润滑剂的瓶子往地上一甩，也不管黄濑的死活就捅进去了两根手指来回抽禸插黄濑的后禸穴。疼痛夹杂着酸爽的感觉侵袭着黄濑全身上下所有的感官，黄濑咬着自己的胳膊，决不允许从自己口中溢出一丝呻禸吟！

“你可真厉害，黄濑凉太。”青峰狠狠地抽打了黄濑白皙圆润的屁禸股，不爱惜地又送进了两根手指。黄濑内里紧的很，青峰当然知道。可黄濑越是不服软青峰越是想狠狠地欺负欺负他，哪一个不是这样被自己调教出来的？就算是这个难搞的顶级杀手，青峰照样能让他乖乖地跪在自己脚边伺候自己。

只是时间问题罢了。

黄濑后禸穴冒出的汁水沿着青峰的手指滑落到医院的白色床单上，色禸情的很。

青峰知道，不看也知道，黄濑凉太早就硬了。

只上过一次青峰就清楚地掌握了黄濑身上大部分敏禸感点，例如现在青峰的手摸到的黄濑那光滑的大腿根，还有那微红的耳根……

黄濑就算嘴上不叫出来，从他浑身颤抖的程度、性禸器膨胀的程度和后禸穴夹紧的程度青峰都能分辨出来，他在享受自己的Service。

青峰吻着黄濑颤抖的后背，沿着他的脊柱一直吻到了黄濑的尾巴骨。黄濑凉太让青峰大辉破了很多戒，青峰从不愿在床伴身上留下太多自己的口水，青峰嫌脏。

黄濑用力控制自己想要扭屁禸股配合青峰在自己身体里抠弄的手指的欲望，恶狠狠地骂了句，“混蛋，你要进就快点进！”

“等不急了？”黄濑在青峰眼里，不管什么样都可爱极了。

毕竟他已经是属于自己的狐狸，逃不掉的。

“你可别怪我没做好准备工作弄疼了你。”青峰俯下身咬着黄濑红透了的耳朵，黄濑感觉到了后禸穴袭来了一股热烘烘的热潮。

青峰大辉脱掉了内禸裤，弹出来的性禸器正正好好撞到了黄濑的穴禸口。

青峰大辉真是不折不扣的混蛋！

“我要进去了，宝贝儿。”

“别废话！”

“咚咚咚”

“青峰，我进来了，你最好马上穿上衣服。”是绿间真太郎的声音……“如果介意我看到你宠物的裸禸体，最好也把他穿严实了。我数十个数，数到十我就进去。”

真是煞风景的绿间真太郎！青峰腹诽道。


End file.
